The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core of the Cancer Center was established in 1994 with the goal of assuring biostatistical and computational biology support to cancer-related research at UCSF. In 2011, at the suggestion of an external advisory board, the Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core was split into two separate cores: 1) Biostatistics Core and 2) Computational Biology Core. This division was undertaken as a reflection of the distinct needs of projects focusing on clinical and laboratory studies involving standard statistical approaches and those involving genomics and requiring high performance computing services. Because some projects may require both types of support, the Cores are closely coordinated. There is no overlap of services provided by each core, and funding is not duplicated for the same services in two cores. The Computational Biology Core provides partial support to six computational biologists, biostatisticians, and programmers, half of whom are UCSF faculty, who together cover the extensive breadth of expertise required for Cancer Center projects. The Core has the expertise to support genomics, proteomics, and all other types of omics, as well as network and pathway analysis. The core works with many types of data including microarray data, second generation sequencing data, and other types of high-throughput data. The Core provides services on a charge back basis, as collaborators on grants, or without charge when developing research projects for grant funding. One major goal of the Core is to assure that novel analytical approaches developed in one project are rapidly available to all Cancer Center investigators. The five major functions of the Computational Biology Core within the Cancer Center are: (1) scientific consultation for problems relating to computational biology; (2) data analysis for such projects; (3) grant development, including design of experiments, initial data analyses and writing; (4) education, in both formal and informal settings; and (5) software development and training. Core personnel also perform computational biology research within the context of Cancer Center projects, or on projects for which they have obtained independent funding.